Tiny Axel
by invaderhorizongreen
Summary: After an mission in wonderland goes some what smoothly, Axel returns to the castle that never was and encounters a problem.


I own no one here, and this was inspired by some fan art.

Tiny Axel.

It had been a rather annoying mission in wonderland, one of the places Axel hated the most. One thing after another had gone wrong, for starters that stupid cat kept appearing behind him. That wound up startling him, and nealry blowing his cover many times. Furthermore he had been teamed up with Demyx. Somehow Demyx had also been spotted, and barely got out of sight jsut in time. Right now they were wandering though, what appeared to be a small kitchen area. Upon walking in, they were suddenly huge, and the room was a lttle cramped.

"What are we gonna do now." Wined Demyx. "I cant even fit through the door."

"I could always see, if I can melt you into a puddle." Jabbed Axel.

That got Demyx to stop wining at the moment, looking around Axel then spotted a bottle on a table. The bottle only had a single note on it, that read drink me.

"Here try this, and see what happens." Axel said tossing it to Demyx.

"Do I have to?" Said Demyx with a worried look.

"Would you rather tell Saix, why you did not finish your mission?" Axel mused.

Dwelling on that thought, Siax was still not quite over the last mission Demyx had botched. So hesitantly he drank, it and soon found himself back to normal size. That made him happy to be normal again, and he watched as Axel drank some of it as well. Once down to size they returned to the castle that never was. Upon arriving however, everything was wrong for Axel.

"This better be one of Zexions illusions." He hissed.

"Aww you are so tiny." Called Demyx.

"Wait what?" Said Axel now a bit alarmed.

With that demyx picked the nobody up, untill Axel burned his hand one and ran off. This was the worst mission ever, and now he was stuck in a tiny form. Just his luck that while running he happened to run into Saix who picked him up. Saix looked at him in puzzlement, while Axel hung by his coat.

"Are you one of Vexens experiments?" Saix inquired.

"No myself and Demyx had a mission in wonderland, got it memorized." Axel retorted.

"Oh that mission, I take it everything went well?" Saix inquired.

"Does it look like it went well!" Shouted Axel.

"Either way we need to get you, to Vexen to sort out this problem." Saix informed the tiny Axel.

"Fine." Grumbed Axel as Saix carried him off.

"Hey what do you have there?" Came the voice of Xigbar.

"Axel had a slight, mishap in wonderland." Informed Saix.

"Slight... as if." Xigbar exclaimed before collapsing into laughter.

"Just you wait." Grumbled Axel.

Axel was less then amused, and thankfully they were soon in Vexes lab. However Vexen was not in at the moment, and Saix dropped him in a nearby empty tank for safe keeping. Securing the lid he walked away, hoping to run into Demyx. Axel looked around and found nothing to climb out of the tank with, like hell he was going to stay here. There were some horrifying rumors of Vexens experiments, and there was no way he was gonna be a lab rat. However burning, and melting the glass might not be a good idea. At that moment Vexan walked in, and Axel sat in the middle of the tank looking out at him.

"Oh there you are, Saix told me of your predicament." Mused Vexen. "I am certain this will sort itself out, but I want to keep you overnight for observation."

"So where am I supposed to sleep then, in a sock drawer?" Axel sarcastically mused.

"That would work out perfectly." Smirked Vexen. "To bad there are none here."

At that moment Roxas wanders in aimlessly, then turns and spies axel.

"Is that a tiny doll of Axel?" Asked Roxas.

"I am not a doll!" Yelled Axel.

"Cool it talks, is Axel back yet, Xion is concerned." Roxas continues.

"That is Axel!" Glowers Vexen.

"Wait what, hey Axel why are you tiny?" Laughed Roxas.

"That is a long story." Axel replied.

"Aww we were gonna have, some sea salt ice cream." Said roxas.

"Kinda a little too small, to have some at the moment." Called Axel.

"I bet Vexen can cut you some, off of mine." Spoke up Roxas.

"Fine." Said Vexen a little annoyed, cutting off a part and handing it to Axel.

Axel was rather happy for that, and hoped Roxas would get him out of here.

"So Vexen mind if Roxas keeps me in his room?" Spoke up Axel.

"Go ahead, just tell me if he is back to normal in the morning." Vexen hissed. "Now get out of my lab!"

With that Roxas picked up Axel and carried him through the lounge area, only to run into Larxene.

"Oh how cute, the twirp has a doll of his favorite friend." She Cackled.

He was about to tell her off, but kept quiet for Axels sake, once in his room he set him on the bed.

"Sorry you are stuck like this" Roxas mused. "Perhaps I can call Zexion in?"

"I guess we could give it a go." Replied Axel. "Though he might still be a little mad at me."

Roxas wandered off and found Zexion siting in his favorite chair, and approached him cautiously.

"Hey there I need help with something." Roxas spoke up.

"If it has to do with Axel, the answer is no!" He bluntly stated.

"What did he do now?" Questioned Roxas.

"Nothing short of, torching all my clothes." Zexion glowered. "Vexen calmed he had made them more flame retardant, and he had to try it out."

Roxas retreated back to his room, and informed Axel that was a no. Later on Roxas brought some pizza in and shared it with Axel, who was still tiny. Soon enough it was time for sleep, and Roxas made a bed for him using the bottom most dresser drawer. The next morning Axel was back to normal, but still sleeping. Roxas on the other had was wide awake, and a little bored. Taking out a marker he quickly doodled on his friends face and left the room.

The end.


End file.
